The Man I Never Knew
by MyFairRaven
Summary: SasuSaku from Sakura's point of view. Tells their story from beggining to end. SONGFIC


The Man I Never Knew

Backstory: This story is set before Sauske left the leaf village in the beggining, but is current with the manga towards the end. I had to start the story before Sauske left the village in order for the lyrics to mach up with the story in the way that I wanted them to. :) I hope you enjoy this short story about my favorite Naruto couple. HAPPY READING!

Disclaimer: I do NOT own either Naruto or the lyrics to the song that is used for the purpose of this story.

Reviews are welcome and appreciated. :)

_The greatest man I never knew lived just down _

_ the hall and everyday we said hello but never _

_ touched at all He was in his paper I was in my _

_ room How was I to know he thought I hung the _

_ moon._

Sakura Haruno had loved Sauske Uchiha for as long as she could remember, from the first time she had ever laid eyes on him. He looked so sad and lost to her, like a wounded animal that needed healing. In the academy they were put on the same team, which was a dream come true to Sakura, this was her chance to prove that she truly loved the Uchiha Heir.

Little did she know however that proving her love to the Uchiha Heir would be near to impossible, after all, how do you prove that you love someone who doesn't even believe love exists?

During the Chunin Exams Sakura learned of the true horrors that lay in Sauske's past, yet another obstacle that lied in the way of her love for the raven haired boy. But she was determined to not give up, in fact, this was the one thing in her entire young life that she knew with certainty that she would never give up on.

Sakura knew that Sauske barely tolerated her being on the same team as he was and that hurt a great deal, but did not discourage her. She did everything she knew to make sure that she was a productive member of the team so that Sauske would respect her.

_The greatest man I never knew came home _

_ late every night He never had too much to say_

_ Too much was on his mind I never really knew _

_ him And now it seems so sad Everything he _

_ gave to us took all he had._

As the months after the Chunin Exam past by Sakura noticed Sauske got closer to her and even Naruto, he came to respect them both after the Chunin Exams. But nothing good ever last's forever, the fateful day finally came when Sauske ran into his older brother Itachi, who was after Naruto at the time, in the hotel where Naruto was staying. After the battle that procceded that meeting and Sauske recovery in the hospital was over he was more determined than ever to get revenge on Itachi for slaughtering their entire clan including their parents.

Sauske began training more often and for longer periods of time and eventually challenged Naruto to see if he was stronger than him. When he lost to Naruto he grew very upset and Orochimaru saw his oppourtunity to bring him over to the dark side. Sauske accepted Orochimaru's offer to join his team in order to gain the power he needed to kill his older brother.

The night Sauske left the village was the first time Sakura confessed her love for him, he didn't contradict her claim, instead he called her annoying and tried to walk away from her. When she threatened to scream and alert the village to Sauske's plan he he knocked her out and left her on a bench, but not before thanking her for everything she had done for him.

For the next two years Sakura would spend every day wondering what he meant by: Thank you for everything. And hoping in spite of the choices that he had made that he loved her in return if only a little bit.

_Then the days turned into years and the _

_ memories to black and white He grew cold_

_ like an old winter wind blowing across my _

_ life._

It took Sakura and Naruto two years to track down Sauske, but the Sauske that they found was nothing like the boy she remembered. The man in front of her now was colder and more violent then ever, like a wild animal. They tried but they did not manage to bring Sauske back to the Leaf after their first encounter, despite that they were still determined not to give up.

After a few months they finally heard word that he had indeed killed Orochimaru before the snake man could take over his body, but it seemed that despite doing that he was not coming back to the leaf village. He was instead building up a squad of sorts to go after his brother.

A few months after that Sauske did finally manage to kill his older brother and get revenge for his lost clan, but all was not as it seemed. Shortly after the battle Madara Uchiha, a man Sauske didn't even know existed, told him of Itachi's true story. That he was on the side of good and that the viallage had forced him to kill his clan because they were going to start a war.

This turned out to be the truth and sent Sauske on a bloody rampage to destroy the village he had once called home.

_The greatest words I never heard I_

_ guess I'll never hear The man I thought _

_ could never die s'been dead almost a _

_ year He was good at buisness But there_

_ was buisness left to do He never said _

_ he loved me Guess he thought I knew._

His rampage ultimitly lead to his death on the bridge, that was the last time Sakura Haruno ever saw Sauske Uchiha again. And even though she could no longer recognize the man that he had become, she still saw glimpses of the boy he once was whenever he would look at her and his eyes would soften for a fraction of a second.

He tried to kill her on that bridge, but Sakura knew that she was still as in love with him as ever in spite of that. In the back of her mind Sakura had never blamed Sauske for what he had become, she knew all too well why he was the way he was. She had also come to realize that however much she loved him it would never be enough, he had been betrayed by love too many times in his life.

Sakura never got to hear the words she so desperatly wanted to hear from the Uchiha Heir, but she had made her peace with that, she knew somewhere deep in his heart that he loved her even if he could never bring himself to admit it to either himself or her. Their love story was a sad one, one of betrayal too deep to overcome, and love that was never to be. But she could live with that because now she knew that it was all worth it, even if it didn't turn out the way she wanted it too the good memories would stay with her until the end, and that's what she held on to now: The Memories.


End file.
